The present invention relates to a tray input-output module and in particular relates to a tray input-output module, capable of delivering a tray to a transport device and retrieving a tray from a transport device, automatically. Allowing full automation of chip sorter, the tray input-output module is able to save manpower, eliminate human error and elevate production efficiency.
While automation has been the target of modern industry in the perpetual quest for efficiency and competitiveness, manual operation exists in certain processes and full automation remains a future goal. Efficiency and competitiveness continue to advance as more automatic processes replace manual operations.
a. Prior art
The chip sorter in the semiconductor industry is being used to illustrate the prior art. FIG. 1 shows the known chip sorter in the prior art, comprising a platform 10, a robot arm 11 and a transport device 12. A wafer is divided into a number of dies 21 and placed on a platform 10. The main function of the chip sorter is to pick up a die 21 and place it onto a tray 3. First, an operator sets a tray 3 on one end of transport device 12, which then carries the tray 3 to a sorter position. Robot arm 11 of chip sorter picks up die 21 on platform 10 and loads it onto tray 3 until the tray 3 is full. The tray 3 is transferred by transport device 12 to a next stop before being removed by another operator.
It is clear from the above description that the chip sorter in the prior art is not capable of automatically delivering tray to transport device and retrieving tray from transport device. Requiring manual work, such operations are less efficient due to additional labor cost.
Aimed at resolving the above disadvantage, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tray input module, capable of delivering a tray to transport device and retrieving a tray from transport device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tray output module, capable of retrieving a tray from transport device.
The following Description and Designation of Drawings are provided in order to help understand the features and content of the present invention.